Her Nightmare Come True
by hilde174
Summary: This get's really mature. The reseason it is rated this way because I see if you 15 or older you can read this stuff. Be warned it is graphic. Still a Kenlei. PleaseR
1. the bad news

Her Nightmare Come True   
by:hilde174  
  
It started out as a normal day for Yolei. She took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth and all that. On the way to school Yolei felt like something bad was going to happen. T.k. and Cody noticd her quietness. T.k. asked,"Yolei are you ok? You're being awful quiet." Cody nods his head in agreement. She looks at T.k. and answers,"I think something bad is going to happen. The last time I got this feeling my mom was in the hospital." T.k. hugs her and coforts her by saying,"Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you. I won't let it." Cody agrees with T.k..  
  
The digidestined were doing what their always do and meet in the computer lab. Ken was getting there when Daves asked,"Now where are those girls anyway?" Then he noticed Ken and yelled,"Hey Ken have you seen the girls?" Ken shakes his head no and their continue to talk. T.k. then brings up the conversation him, Cody and Yolei had this morning. Ken asked,"What kind of bad feeling T.k.?" T.k. shrugges his shoulders because he didn't know. Unknown to anyone but Davis Ken had feelings for Yolei. Davis does the leadership thing and yells,"Well lets go find them." Just then Kari walks in with tears running down her face. The guys rush to her side.  
  
After Kari comdowned alittle Cody quietly asked,"What't wrong Kari?" Kari shakes her head and cries,"Not me." Then Yolei walks in and on reflex Ken catches her. Yolei is very pale when Ken held her up. Just the site of her made Ken want to cry. Ken quietly ask,"Yolei what is wrong? Please tell me." After Yolei gains her voice back she tells all of them what happened,"My mom and dad where on the way to the store you know our store when this big truck came out of nowhere and hit them. Their died instantly." Then she started to cry again. Everyone started to cry even Ken who didn't cry as much when his brother died. Ken held Yolei and let her cry. All the digidestined and digimon felt the lose Yolei was going though.  
  
a.n well what do you think? i will contunie or i hope to. let me know what you think so far. 


	2. happier times are coming

Her Nightmare Come True  
by hilde174  
  
The digi-destined supported Yolei after her parents. Their funeral was to be held the week after the car crash. Her older brother got the store. The funeral was planned by Yolei and her siblings. The other digi-destined and digimon where there.  
  
Yolei cried during the funeral but everyone knew thier would. Yolei had a shoulder to cry on in the form of Ken Ichijioji. He had been their for her. "I wonder if I am starting to have feelings for him more than usual." She thought as she cried on Ken shoulders. Kari commented to T.k.,"Ken has been there for Yolei. I wonder if he might be in love with her?" T.k. answered,"I hope so. She needs him to hold her right know." Davis was listening in so he decided to tell them after the funeral of course. Davis,Kari,Cody and T.k. where waiting for Ken and Yolei when he decided to tell them. "Guess what? I know a secret. Wanna know?" Their shook their heads yes. He whispers,"Ken has had a crush on Yolei since he first saw her in the real world. That's why he never directly attacked her and tried to kidnap her." Their all gasped.  
  
A few minutes later Yolei and Ken walked up. Matt is going to take everyone home. "Thank you all for coming and for putting up with me since I have met you all." Yolei starts to cry agian. Kari comes up and comforts her saying,"It is our pleasure to be your freinds and I speak for everyone when I say that." Everyone shakes their head and hug Yolei. Before Ken gets into the car he says,"If you need anything" she fininshes by saying,"I'll call I promise Ken now go home and be careful please."  
  
So Yolei was working in her family's store when Ken came into to by some stuff. Yolei and Ken have become good friends since her parents died. She smiles at Ken and cheerful says,"So buying me some food huh? Just kidding. Is that all?" Ken looks at her playfully and says,"No I need that red rose up there." Ken knew Yolei loved red roses so he was going to buy it for her then confess. Yoleil handed him the rose then he handed her back the rose and says,"NO. I want to confess this to you before I lose the nerve to. Yolei I love you be my girl." Yolei was cring. She jumped over the counter hugs and kisses Ken. "I'll take that as a yes." The two hugged each other until a customer walks in.  
  
  
a.n. this is not the end. i wanted them together so i could continue to write. i am sorry if i misspelled kens last name. i cant spell anyway. more to come i hope 


	3. a bad time

Her Nightmare Come True  
by:hilde174  
  
a.n. i gave yolei's brother and sister a name. julie(sister) and micheal(brother) enjoy.  
  
It was Julie's turn to do what needed to be done for the store. She was just thinking about how great of a brother and sister she had. Micheal was happy being married and Yolei was going out with one of the most popular guys in Tokyo. She to was happy with who she was with. Micheal walks in and asked,"Almost done are you Julie?" Julie came out of her daze and answered,"Yeah sure." Micheal looks at her puzzled and says,"Thinking about Yolei and Ken huh?" She shakes her head yes. Micheal liked Ken but warned him anyway. Yolei got on to him but he was a big brother. Julie pulls him out of his daze,"I am going home now. Everything is done and besides Yolei's probably worried." Micheal says,"Goodbye and be careful." She shakes her head in agreement.  
  
He was right behind her locking the door when he heard screech from tires. He turned around to find Julie ran over. He yells,"Julie! No!" And runs to her body yelling,"Call an ambulance quick." The driver does what he is told. Micheal checks for a pulse and gets nothing. He's crying by the time the ambulance comes.  
  
Yolei got the call she never thought to get. When she picked up the phone she thought she would have heard Micheal or Julie. But it was someone she never heard before. The voice said too comly,"I'm afraid you are not going to like this. Here it is no beating around the bush. You brother Micheal Inoue is now nuts because your sister Julie Inoue is now dead." Yolei was starting to cry and she asked queitly,"When can I see my brother and my sister's dead body?" The voice stated,"Tommorrow whenever you are up to it." She said,"Thank you." and hung up.  
  
Yolei went to go see Ken. She didn't know what else to do. His mom answered the down and told her to come in. Yolei said hi to Ken's dad and went to Ken's room, with poromon in backpack. She knock and heard Ken say,"Come in." When she opened the door she ran straight for Ken. Unknown to them Ken's mom and dad where listen. Ken asked with sincerity,"Yolei what's wrong?" After she got done crying she answered,"My sister was killed and my brother went nuts. I don't know what to do." Ken just held her tring to think of what to do.   
  
A couple of hours of crying Yoleli went to sleep. Ken was grateful he had bunk beds or thier would have a problem. He was thinking about what to do when his mom and dad walked in. His mom said,"We are sorry for listening in Ken." His dad continue,"We might have an idea to help Yolei if she wants to."  
  
a.n. well what about it. i will continue. don't want to leave yall hanging. 


	4. 

Her nigtmare come true  
by hilde174  
  
She awoke and couldn't remeber where she was at for a minute. Then she noticed poromon to the right and minomon to the left. "I must be at Ken's house,"she thought to herself. Then she remebered what happened last night. All her family are gone but her. She couldn't run the store by herself. That would be too much for someone her age. She decided that she would worry about this later. And at that thought she went back to sleep.  
  
Someone was calling to her when she was about to open her eyes. It was Ken. His beautiful violet eyes looked at her with that love and loyality than anyone else. She woke up than and went to kiss Ken. It was one of the best kisses he had ever had. He loved his angel which was in his arms. She went through to much here lately for his taste. He finally spoke to her and in that queit voice of his said,"My parent's have and idea. If you want to go through with this idea great if not than don't worry about it. I'll love you no matter what you decide." She looked at him puzzled for a second than recovered asking,"So what is the idea? I would love for you to tell me." He took a deep breathe and proceded to tell her,"Well my parents think it would be a good idea to adopt you and be your legal gardian." All Yolei could do was smile at that. She had dreamed of living with Ken and know she had a chance. She was crying when she answered,"Yes I would love it if your parents would adopt me." He took her in his arms and kissed her. Now thier left to go tell the parents.  
  
Mrs.Ichijouji was thrilled to hear this. She cried and Yolei went to hug her. She cried,"You are so sweet. Thank you for loving my son and me and Mr. Ichijouji oh sorry your father will love you." Mr. Ichijouji agreed,"We will get to work on it as fast as we can get you Yolei. In the meantime you and Ken go get your stuff from the house and we will take care of everything." Yolei ran to Mr. Ichijouji and hugged him calling him daddy. Though he was not her real one she still did it. Ken and Yolei walked towards Yolei's old house.  
  
It took about 2 hours and a thousand trips to get it all their. Or so it felt like that many trips. When thier got there Mrs. Ichijouji annouced,"Yolei you are officail ours now. I'm so happy." Yolei was crying to saying,"Me too mom." And their embraced. Ken was so happy. Everything he wanted was now falling into placed. Now all he wanted to show her is one more thing to prove how he felt for her.  
  
  
a.n. i wanted to think mae for this idea. one more part. let me know what you think. 


	5. forever lovers

Her Nigtmare Come True  
by:hilde174  
  
  
Ken and Yolei where going out this fine night. Their had plan this for years. Today their were 6 years. Of course their had good and bad times. Also tonight Ken planed on give Yolei what she wanted and needed tonight.  
  
The day started off as usal for the both. Went to school, hung out with their normal friends, who a couple of years ago where the digidestined, and ran errors for whatever needed to be done. The others where so happy for Yolei and Ken. Kari turned to Yolei and asked,"Well are ya'll going to go all the way tonight? You and Ken are meant to be," Yolei looked at Kari and answered,"I hope so because I trust him. Besides I don't think he is just after that or he would have gone along time ago." At that the two girls went back to meet the guys.  
  
Davis turns to Ken and say's,"So are you going to show Yolei how much you care about her tonight?" Ken looks at all the guy's and answers,"If she wants to yeah. It is her choice." T.K. responds,'You really do love Yolei?" Ken shakes his head yes. Cody finally speaks up and say's,"If you get her pregant and leave we will hunt you down and beat you ass." Davis and T.K. shake their heads to Cody's words.  
Ken say's,"Don't worry if I do get her pregant I will take respondabilty." At that their went to the girls.  
  
The night went like Ken had planned it. First a dinner at a very nece restrant, then a movie and finally home to take the final step.  
  
Their where making out when Ken broke off and said,"Yolei if you are ready then I am ready." Yolei's eyes had a glow to them that Ken had never seen before. She finally answered,"Yes Ken I am ready. But I make one request. Please wear a condom." Ken figured she would say that and had comdoms already.   
  
He wanted to make it last so he took his time. He kissed her and put all his love into it. Ken went to the end of Yolei neck and lick and bite her. At that time his hands started to explore. Both hands went down to her breast making the nipples hard. A low moan escaped Yolei. His mouth soon found one of the nipples and began to taste it. With the free hand he went even farther down to her privates. He rubbed along it and she was already beginning to wet. Yolei unbutton Ken's shirt and started to run her hands down his chest to pance top. Then she began to unbotton the pance top. She slipped her fingers in afraid to hurt him. He guessed this and said in a whisper,"Go ahead you won't hurt me." With the words of encouragement she cupped him around and started to rub. The more he moved the fast she rubbbed. The both broke and wanted to be inside. Ken laid Yolei on her back and put the condom on. He got the her entrance and said in a whisper,"This is going to hurt so relax the best you can. I will help you relax." She nodded her head. With one blow he was inside. She opened her mouth in pain but nothing came out. He knew she wasn't relaxed so her started to kiss her and touch her. She relax quickly and he moved. Soon she joined him and both where moan and gasping and wanting more of each other. Yolei yells,"Ohh Ken! Harder please! More now!" Ken respond's,"Whatever my lady desires." He then went faster and harder. Ken was thinking,"She so tight and wet I love her."  
Just before Ken climaxes he say's,"I love you Yolei. Don't ever doubt that." She is about to go and say's,"I won't ever doubt you Ken and I love you." At that thier both go and feel really good. Ken pulls the covers over him and Yolei and their fall asleep. No words need to be said. Their know what their feel for each other.  
  
Yolei awake the next morning expecting Ken to be there but he wasn't. She started to worry but she smelled something. And before she could get out of bed Ken had brought her breakfast. He kissed her and sang,"Good morning I hope my lady is hungry." She laughs and say's,"Thank you Ken. You are to good to me." He bows and adds,"My lady get's what my lady wants." Then their both eat breakfast and stay happy with each other.  
  
  
  
what do you think. reviews are good. one of my first lemons. hope you like it. as always take care and i love everyone of you even who dont review. atleast you read or tried to read. may life make each one of you happy healthy and money stable. make all you dreams come true. 


End file.
